


Les Petits Drabbles

by Sol_Invictus



Category: Les Petits Meurtres d'Agatha Christie
Genre: Drabbles, Gen, tumblr prompt fill
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-25 21:50:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 3,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4977808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sol_Invictus/pseuds/Sol_Invictus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Compilation de mes <i>prompt fills</i> de Tumblr!</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="http://www.harpocraties.tumblr.com/faq">Venez me soumettre un prompt!</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. À la une

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Prompt:](http://helveticaes.tumblr.com/post/129487336263/un-prompt-pour-les-petits-meurtres-le) _"Le commissaire Laurence piétine et Alice Avril est bien décidée à en faire la une du journal."_

L’enquête n’avançait pas. Ça faisait une semaine que Laurence tournait en rond. L’assassin le menait par le bout du nez. Le commissaire revint à son bureau avec le moral au plus bas. Marlène lui suggéra de prendre une pause et lui tendit la dernière édition de  _La Voix du Nord_. Sa secrétaire n’avait pas tort. Un moment de détente ne pouvait que lui être bénéfique. Laurence s’installa donc à son bureau, journal en main. Il était curieux de voir le torchon qu’Avril avait écrit cette fois. Sûrement un article inintéressant sur les élections municipales ou-

Oh non.  _Oh non._  Cette  _fucking_  emmerdeuse avait osé. Elle avait osé. En première page, en plus !  _Meurtres des danseuses : le commissaire Laurence en déroute._  Il allait lui tordre le cou. Cette sale petite fouine, elle allait voir ! Si elle croyait que son nouveau statut de reporter de pacotille allait la sauver d’une nuit en cellule, elle se trompait lourdement.

Laurence jeta le journal dans la poubelle d’un geste rageur. Elle allait voir, cette emmerdeuse. Il allait résoudre cette affaire. Oui, il allait la résoudre avec tellement d’éclat qu’Avril serait obligé d’écrire son éloge en première page. Rira bien qui rira le dernier.


	2. Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Prompt:](http://helveticaes.tumblr.com/post/130012514723/pour-les-prompts-des-petits-meurtres-alice-qui-se) _"Alice qui se retrouve à faire du shopping avec Marlène (le pourquoi, le comment, le quoi, à toi de dire)."_

« J’ai un article à écrire, Marlène », grommela Alice.

La secrétaire ignora royalement les protestations d’Avril. Elle était d’avis que son amie devrait s’habiller au goût du jour si elle comptait trouver un bon parti avant de devenir vieille fille. Elle arrêta son choix sur une robe qu’Alice trouva proprement laide, mais fut dans l’obligation de l’essayer.

« Tu es magnifique ! »

Alice Avril se regarda dans la glace d’un air sceptique.

« Mouais, j’ai plutôt l’air d’une vieille nappe défraîchie de grand-mère.

— Sottises. »

Marlène soupira avec découragement. Ah, ces féministes. Plus aucun sens de la mode.


	3. Dimanche soir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Prompt:](http://www.helveticaes.tumblr.com/post/130012514723/pour-les-prompts-des-petits-meurtres-alice-qui-se) " _Le commissaire est chez lui, dimanche soir, il pleut, il savoure un verre d'alcool tout en écoutant du jazz, ça sonne._ "

La pluie semblait tomber au rythme du jazz qui résonnait dans l’appartement de Laurence. Le commissaire aimait ces dimanches soirs où il pouvait savourer un whisky au son de ses disques préférés. Et surtout, il n’y avait personne pour le déranger.

 _Enfin,_ presque _personne,_ pensa le policier avec agacement. On venait tout juste de sonner à la porte. Il n’y avait qu’Avril pour déranger les honnêtes gens à cette heure-là.

« Marlène ? »

À sa grande surprise, ce n’était pour une fois pas la reporter qui venait sonner à sa porte, mais sa charmante secrétaire. Elle était dans un piteux état : trempée de la tête aux pieds, elle sanglotait tout en essayant  d’éponger le rimmel qui dégoulinait sur ses joues.

« C-C’est mon rendez-vous… »

Ah. Le fameux rendez-vous galant dont Marlène avait parlé vendredi. Encore un autre qui avait mal tourné.

« Allez, ne restez pas là, Marlène. Vous allez attraper froid. »

Laurence prêta une de ses robes de chambres à la jeune femme pendant que ses vêtements séchaient sur le radiateur. Il l’installa ensuite au salon et lui offrit un verre de whisky.

« Je ne trouverai jamais l’homme de ma vie !

— Allons, Marlène, dit le commissaire alors que sa secrétaire éclatait de nouveau en sanglots, ne soyez pas aussi pessimiste. »

Laurence s’assit à côté de la jeune femme et posa une main sur son bras en guise de réconfort. Marlène redoubla alors de sanglots et se laissa tomber sur l’épaule du policier. Pris au dépourvu, celui-ci la laissa faire. Quelques minutes passèrent et la jeune secrétaire sembla se calmer. Elle releva la tête, les yeux rougis et reniflant, puis esquissa un sourire.

« C’est tellement gentil de votre part, commissaire. Merci. »

Laurence eut soudain une immense bouffée d’affection pour Marlène, elle qui lui pardonnait tout, qui ne doutait jamais de lui. Elle qui ne l’avait jamais abandonné.

« Mais de rien, Marlène », répondit le commissaire avec un sourire affectueux.

Un moment passa puis le policier eut un déclic.

« Mais… pourquoi me remerciez-vous, au juste ?

— Bha, commissaire, fit la jeune secrétaire avec sa candeur habituelle, pour me laisser passer la nuit chez vous ! »

Avec un soupir, Laurence fit intérieurement adieu à sa fin de soirée tranquille en solitaire.


	4. Logement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Prompt:](http://helveticaes.tumblr.com/post/130809528398/prompt-pour-les-petits-meurtres-dagatha-christie) " _Alice se fait expulser de sa chambre faute d'avoir payer son loyer._ "

« Allez, quoi ! Soyez sympa, pour une fois !

— Avril, j’ai dit _non._

— Mais où est-ce que je vais dormir, moi ? J’ai personne pour m’héberger et j’ai plus un radis pour aller à l’hôtel !

— Vous n’avez qu’à demander à Marlène. Je suis sûre qu’elle sera ravie d’avoir une colocataire.

— Ah non, hein ! Hors de question que je me fasse transformer en potiche !

— Je ne vous hébergerai pas, Avril.

— Alleeez ! S’il vous plaît !

— Bonne nuit, Avril.

— Laurence ! Me laissez pas dehors ! LAURENCE ! VOUS POUVEZ PAS ME LAISSEZ COMME ÇA ! …Attention, je vais défoncer cette porte ! JE VAIS DÉFONCER LA PORTE SI VOUS VENEZ PAS M’OUVRIR ! JE VOUS AURAI PRÉVENU !

— ESSAYEZ SEULEMENT ET VOUS PASSEREZ LE RESTE DE VOTRE NUIT EN CELLULE !

— J’VOUS CONSEILLE PAS OU SINON VOTRE TÊTE FINIRA EN PREMIÈRE PAGE DE L’ÉDITION DE DEMAIN !

— DÉGUERPISSEZ AVANT QUE JE N’APPELLE LA POLICE !

— OUVREZ CETTE PORTE, LAURENCE ! JE SUIS PRÊTE À PASSER LA NUIT DEVANT S’IL LE FAUT !

— ATTENTION, JE SUIS EN TRAIN DE COMPOSER LE NUMÉRO !

— OUVREZ CETTE PORTE !

— AH ! ÇA SONNE, AVRIL !

— LAISSEZ-MOI RENTRER ! LAUREEENCE ! »

*

« C’est vraiment gentil de votre part de me laisser habiter chez vous, Commissaire.

— Je vous hais, Avril. Je vous hais de tout mon être.

— Sinon, on bouffe quoi, ce soir ?

— Alors déjà, de un,  on ne « bouffe » pas, on _mange_ , et de deux, il est hors de question que je vous nourrisse en plus de vous héberger !

— On pourrait faire des crêpes !

— Non, non, Avril, écoutez-moi bien : _vous ne mangerez pas chez moi._

— Vous avez du sirop d’érable ?

— Non ! Avril ! AVRIL NE COMMENCEZ PAS À FOUILLER !

— Mais vous la rangez où, la farine ?

— AVRIL ! AVRIL REPOSEZ CES VERRES ! _AVRIL !_  »


	5. Garde-malade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Prompt:](http://helveticaes.tumblr.com/post/130810510603/jai-vu-que-tu-voulais-des-prompts-sur-les-petits) " _Marlène étant malade et Alice envoyée sur une affaire je ne sais où, du coup Laurence doit s'occuper de Bubulle !_ "

Le commissaire Laurence n’était pas franchement enchanté par la présente situation. Jouer les gardes-malade n’était certainement pas dans ses attributions. Et comme bien évidemment Avril n’était jamais là quand on avait besoin d’elle (elle travaillait sur un soi-disant article sur des malversations du maire de la ville), c’était lui qui avait été désigné pour prendre soin de Marlène. Cette bécasse avait réussi à attraper la grippe en plein mois de juillet.

Personnellement, il ne faisait ça que pour rendre service. En plus, il ne pouvait quand même pas se retrouver sans secrétaire trop longtemps. C’était pour ça qu’il avait fait venir le médecin. Et puis le policier aurait Avril sur le dos pendant Dieu sait combien de temps si Marlène rapportait à son amie qu’il ne s’était pas occupé d’elle. C’était juste pour cette raison qu’il avait dormi chez la secrétaire et s’était levé toute les heures pour vérifier qu’elle allait bien.

Mais ça n’avait en tout cas  _absolument_  rien à voir avec l’allégation complètement ridicule qu’il tenait à Marlène.


	6. Madame Butterfly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Prompt:](http://helveticaes.tumblr.com/post/130945434883/another-day-another-prompt-laurence-est-%C3%A0) " _Laurence est à l'opéra quand, alors que l'entracte vient de commencer, il entend une voix derrière lui. C'est Alice._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _Madame Butterfly_ est un opéra italien racontant l'histoire tragique d'une jeune Japonaise mariée à un GI. Celui-ci est muté est l'étranger alors qu'elle est enceinte et la jeune femme reste fidèle à son mari, persuadée qu'il va revenir. Plusieurs années plus tard, le soldat revient effectivement, mais marié à une nouvelle femme et avec l'intention d'emmener leur enfant aux États-Unis. La jeune femme finit par se suicider lorsqu'elle l'apprend.

Ah, l’opéra. Au moins un endroit où Laurence ne risquait pas de croiser Avril et ses gros sabots. Le policier pouvait passer une soirée agréable et tranquille ici.

« C’est vraiment trop chouette ! »

Oh non.  _Oh non._  Ce n’était pas possible.

« C’est vraiment chicos et tout, ces balcons ! »

Non, ce devait être une erreur. Ça ne pouvait qu’être une erreur. Laurence se tourna et vit Alice  _fucking_  Avril en train de s’extasier sur la décoration à moins de cinq mètre de lui et habillée comme une poissonnière allant à la messe du dimanche. Elle l’avait suivi, il n’y avait pas d’autre explication.

« Laurence ?!

— Avril, répondit le policier, grinçant, quel  _bonheur_  de vous voir.

— Putain, mais vous aussi vous aimez l’opéra ?!

— Comment ça, « vous aussi » ?

— Bha, j’suis pas là pour les petits fours.

— Ah ? J’aurais cru. »

Avril lui offrit un rictus sarcastique avant de prendre ses aises dans le siège libre du balcon.

« Alors, Avril ? Ce n’est pas trop compliqué pour vous ? Vous avez réussi à suivre ?

—  _Madame Butterfly_?! Je l’ai vu des millions de fois ! C’est mon opéra préféré !

— Avril, vous ne réussirez  _jamais_  à me faire gober ça.

— Mais enfin, pourquoi vous me croyez pas ?! L’opéra, c’est pas juste pour les fils de bourges comme vous, figurez-vous !  _Madame Butterfly_ , c’est mon opéra préféré parce je sais ce que ça fait de se retrouver piégé par ses espérances. »

Laurence resta interdit devant le fugace instant de vulnérabilité de la reporter. Ses mots sonnaient douloureusement vrai dans sa bouche. Pour la première fois depuis qu’il la connaissait, le commissaire se rendit compte que la jeune femme avait réellement souffert. Et alors que la fin de l’entracte replongeait la salle dans la pénombre, le policier crut voir quelque chose briller au coin des yeux d’Avril.

Les deux regardèrent le reste de l’opéra côte à côte dans un silence religieux.


	7. Vacances à la mer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Prompt:](http://helveticaes.tumblr.com/post/132021528268/nouveau-prompt-d-alors-qualice-est-en-vacances) " _Alors qu'Alice est en vacances au bord de mer, elle croise Laurence à la plage lui aussi en vacances._ "

« Laurence ?!

— Avril. Quel mauvais vent vous amène ?

— Vous foutez quoi ici ?

— Ce que je « fous » ici, comme vous dites, c’est prendre des vacances.

— Sérieux ?! Moi aussi j’suis en vacances ! C’est dingue, ça !

— C’est ça. Maintenant allez voir là-bas si j’y suis.

— Mais vous dormez à l’hôtel ? Chuis sûre que c’est un truc chicos.

— Dégagez de ma serviette !

— Mais qu’est-ce que ça peut vous faire ?! Vous êtes dans un transat !

— Avril, j’aimerais passer des vacances à la mer tranquilles, loin de vous. _Très_ loin de vous. Déguerpissez.

— Oh ! Vous lisez quoi ?

— Qu’est-ce que je vous ai dit ? Allez-vous en ! Rendez-moi ça !

— C’est un bouquin en anglais ?

— Oui. C’est bon, vous pouvez partir, maintenant ?

— Ça parle de quoi ?

— Je vais vous tuer.

— Rho, mais c’est quoi, votre problème ? Même en vacances vous tirez la gueule !

— Je tire la gueule parce que vous êtes là !

— C’est bon, c’est bon ! Je m’en vais…

— _Enfin !_

— On se retrouvera demain, de toute façon.

— Je vous demande pardon ?

— Bha, mon hôtel est juste là. Si vous restez dans le coin, on va forcément se croiser.

— Rassurez-moi, Avril, vous n’êtes pas en train de pointer _Le Persan_ , là ?

— Bha, si ! Pourquoi ?

— …je vous _hais_ , Alice Avril.

— Mais c’est quoi, votre problème, au juste ?

— Mon problème, ma chère Avril, c’est que vous résidez dans le même hôtel que moi. »


	8. Maladie d'amour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Prompt:](http://harpocraties.tumblr.com/post/146306970614/prompt-lpmac-alice-avril-qui-dune-mani%C3%A8re-ou) _"Alice Avril qui, d'une manière ou d'une autre, se retrouve à interpréter du Salvador."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J’aimerais juste préciser que cette histoire de Laurence né en Jamaïque n’a aucune base canon, c’est juste un headcanon con à moi qui me passait par la tête, voilà. Pour info, la Jamaïque fut une colonie britannique jusqu'en 1964.

« On peut savoir ce que vous marmonnez, Avril ?

— Je marmonne pas, je chante !

— Et on peut savoir quelle chanson vous êtes présentement en train de massacrer ?

— Attendez, me dites pas que vous connaissez pas Henri Salvador !

— Ah, mais si, si, je connais ! Mais vous, apparemment, non.

— Excusez-moi, _Commissaire_ , mais il marmonne tout le temps dans _Maladie d’amour_!

— Ça s’appelle du créole, Avril.

— Du quoi ?

— Du _créole._ Un dialecte parlé dans les colonies.

— Oh, autant pour moi, monsieur Je-Sais-Tout. Désolée de ne pas parler créole ! Mais allez-y, vous, donnez-moi un cours puisque vous vous y connaissez !

— Malheureusement pour vous, je ne connais que le créole jamaïcain.

— …hein ?

— _(soupir)_ Votre stupidité est vraiment usante, Avril.

— Mais… Attendez, comment ça se fait que vous parlez le jamaï-chais-pas-quoi ?

— Pour la simple et bonne raison que je suis né en Jamaïque. Maintenant taisez-vous avant de dire une autre ânerie.

— …mais, heu, la Jamaïque, là, ça a un rapport avec Java ou pas ?

— Vous savez quoi, Avril ? Je préférais quand vous marmonniez.

— JE _CHANTAIS ! »_


	9. Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Prompt:](http://harpocraties.tumblr.com/post/146370695764/heeey-jai-un-prompt-lpmac-pour-toi-camarade) _"Alice et Laurence préparent une fête surprise pour l'anniversaire de Marlène."_

Il avait fallu un harcèlement incessant d’Avril pour que Laurence finisse par accepter. Il s’agissait de l’anniversaire de Marlène, tout de même ! Le commissaire fut toutefois averti qu’il était voué au secret ; toute trahison ferait pleuvoir de terribles représailles sur lui.  L’organisation de la fête surprise fut l’occasion d’une bataille homérique entre la reporter et le policier. Chaque élément était l’objet d’une lutte acharnée, à tel point que Marlène elle-même, d’habitude si imperméable, ressentait l’hostilité tendue qui régnait entre Avril et Laurence. La conjuration faillit être éventée plus d’une fois.

La pomme de discorde finale, après toutes ces péripéties, fut le cadeau d’anniversaire. Entre manque d’idée, lassitude et mésentente, les deux comploteurs décidèrent d’offrir chacun séparément un présent à Marlène.

La fête surprise, grâce à Laurence, fut un véritable succès. Marlène croula littéralement sous les cadeaux (pratiquement tout le commissariat lui avait acheté quelque chose) à sa plus grande joie. Laurence et Avril, tous deux très fiers de leur cadeau, eurent la mauvaise surprise de constater qu’ils avaient eu la même idée : un nouveau poisson rouge. La secrétaire fut cependant si heureuse de ces présents que le reporter et le commissaire n’eurent pas le cœur de s’affronter devant elle. Après tout, c’était son anniversaire.


	10. In whisky veritas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Prompt:](http://harpocraties.tumblr.com/post/146454461184/pour-les-promtps-des-petits-meurtres-avril-et) _"Avril et Laurence qui se bourre la tronche une fois encore (résultats à ton choix) !"_

Laurence vida le verre d’une traite avant de le poser triomphalement à l’envers.

« J’ai gagné !

— N’import’quoi ! » hurla Alice.

Elle tituba jusqu’au bar de Laurence pour se servir un autre verre. Un bon quart de whisky finit par terre sous les vociférations du commissaire. La jeune femme tituba jusqu’au canapé où elle s’affala à côté de Laurence. La session d’enquête à l’appartement du commissaire s’était très vite transformé en concours de boisson, à tel point que les deux partenaires étaient maintenant plus saouls que jamais.

« Hey, t’veux entendre un truc qu’va te scotcher, mon poulet ? J’étais pas vierge quand j’me suis mariée. »

Le policier éclata de rire.

« Pfff, ma pauvre Avril, _moi_ j’vais te dire un truc qui va vraiment te scotcher ! »

Il se pencha vers la reporter et lui chuchota :

« J’suis raide dingue de Marlène. »

Alice Avril resta interdite pendant plusieurs secondes, son esprit embrumé saisissant lentement le sens des paroles prononcées.

« Non !

— Si !

— Mais…genre, Marlène ? _Not’_ Marlène ?

— Ouais, _notre_ Marlène ! »

La rouquine fit une excellente imitation du poisson rouge avant de donner un coup de poing dans l’épaule de Laurence.

« ‘Spèce de salaud ! T’as pas l’droit !

— Si, j’ai le droit ! Même qu’une fois, j’ai failli l’embrasser ! »

Cette dernière révélation provoqua de nouvelles exclamations indignées d’Avril.

« Nan, tu m’fais marcher. Tu peux pas être amoureux d’Marlène. C’est impossible.

— Bha si. Personne résiste à Marlène, même pas moi !

— Mais…pourquoi tu lui dis pas ? Genre elle aussi, elle en pince pour toi ! Me dis pas qu’tu l’as pas vu !

— J’peux pas lui dire.

— Pourquoi ? »

Silence de plomb. Laurence resta les yeux dans le vague un moment, avant de souffler doucement :

« J’suis pas doué pour le bonheur. Faut pas que j’lui dise, j’vais la détruire.

— Tu racontes que des conneries ! C’est juste qu’t’as trop peur ! T’es qu’un salaud ! »

Et sur ces paroles, Avril entreprit à nouveau de frapper le commissaire (entreprise peu couronnée de succès) avant de se mettre à vomir sur le tapis, sous les hurlements horrifiés du propriétaire.

*

À la plus grande surprise de Marlène, Avril et Laurence s’évitèrent splendidement pendant une semaine. L’enquête les força finalement à se retrouver à nouveau face-à-face, pour leur plus grande gêne. La secrétaire eut beau les cuisiner tous les deux, le mystère restait entier pour elle.


	11. The Lady of Shalott

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Prompt:](http://harpocraties.tumblr.com/post/146464147044/voyant-marl%C3%A8ne-troubl%C3%A9e-ces-derniers-temps) _"Voyant Marlène troublée ces derniers temps (sûrement un chagrin d’amour) , Laurence l’invite à boire un verre dans son appartement. Un verre, deux verres, trois verres, Laurence a bu un peu trop et se met à faire des révélations pour le moins surprenantes à Marlène..."_

Visiblement un peu nerveuse, Marlène laissa Laurence la débarrasser de son manteau avant de prendre place dans le salon du commissaire. Refusant poliment une rasade de whisky, elle regarda le policier s’installer à côté d’elle.

« Dites-moi ce qui vous arrive, Marlène.

— Oh ! Rien de bien méchant, commissaire !

— C’est un de vos rendez-vous, n’est-ce pas ?

— …hé bien, oui. »

De son propre chef, Marlène détailla longuement comment le rendez-vous galant avait tourné au cauchemar. Laurence enchaîna verre sur verre, n’osant pas l’interrompre. Elle finit par éclater en sanglots. Ne sachant que faire, il lui offrit son mouchoir.

« Je ne trouverai jamais l’homme de ma vie ! »

La description du prince charmant de Marlène et la confidence d’Avril revinrent en mémoire à Laurence. La culpabilité monta en lui avec ces vers :

«  _She saw the helmet and the plume/She looked down to Camelot/Out flew the web and floated wide/The mirror cracked from side to side/"The curse is come upon me," cried/The Lady of Shalott_  »

Marlène regarda le commissaire d’un air perdu.

« Comme vous dites, commissaire », répondit-elle un peu penaude.

Laurence réalisa alors avec un choc qu’il avait parlé à voix haute sans même s’en rendre compte. Sa tête commençait à tourner. Il avait trop bu ; combien de verres avait-il déjà pris ?

«  _The Lady of Shalott_ vous dit quelque chose, Marlène ? » demanda le policier, désireux de se changer l’esprit.

Voyant sa secrétaire commencer à paniquer, il décida d’enchaîner :

« C’est un poème d’Alfred Tennyson qui raconte l’histoire d’une jeune femme frappée d’une malédiction. »

Marlène sembla intéressée, et Laurence se rapprocha un peu.

« Elle ne peut pas regarder le monde extérieur, sous peine d’en mourir », il posa doucement sa main sur le genou de sa secrétaire, « et passe ses journées à tisser ce qu’elle voit à travers un miroir. »

Qu’était-il en train de faire ? Il devait arrêter tout ça maintenant.

« Elle rêve de trouver l’amour… » il se rapprocha encore, et sentit la respiration de Marlène se troubler. « Et finit effectivement par le trouver. »

Non, il ne pouvait pas faire ça à Marlène. C’était injuste de sa part.

« Et ? » souffla doucement sa secrétaire, tremblante.

« Et cela provoque sa mort. » murmura Laurence contre les lèvres de la jeune femme.

_Son amoureux a dû être si triste !_ fut la dernière pensée cohérente de Marlène avant de répondre au baiser.


	12. She hangs upon the cheek of night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Écrit en partie pour une autre fan des _Petits Meurtres_.](http://harpocraties.tumblr.com/post/146355393899/canimarryemiliederavinplease-jai-%C3%A9cris-%C3%A7a-un-peu) Fait suite à _The Lady of Shalott_.

Lorsque Laurence s’éveilla, vaguement nauséeux, il reconnut tout de suite le parfum de Marlène. En ouvrant les yeux, un début de mal de tête battant ses tempes, il vit sa secrétaire endormie à ses côtés. Ses cheveux toujours si bien coiffés partaient dans tous les sens. Son maquillage avait aussi souffert. Laurence ne put s’empêcher de sourire en imaginant sa mine horrifiée devant le miroir. Des vers de _Roméo et Juliette_ lui revinrent alors soudainement en mémoire :

_O, she doth teach the torches to burn bright!_

_It seems she hangs upon the cheek of night_

_Like a rich jewel in an Ethiope's ear;_

_Beauty too rich for use, for earth too dear!_

Le policier rit de lui-même. Le voilà devenu niais au point de réciter du Shakespeare ! Ce devait être l’influence de Marlène. La dite Marlène émergeait justement de son sommeil. Laurence pouvait lire un mélange de surprise, d’incompréhension et d’espoir dans ses yeux. Comme par instinct, le policier considéra pendant quelques secondes l’idée d’agir comme si tout cela n’était qu’une erreur. Il chassa cette pensée immédiatement : il avait déjà fait le saut ; il était trop tard pour avoir peur du vide.

« Commissaire… »

Laurence eut un sourire devant la mine perplexe de sa secrétaire. Avec une nonchalance étudiée, il s’étira paresseusement et s’alluma une cigarette (quelle chance qu’il se soit déshabillé à côté du lit !). Il prit une, deux bouffées sous l’intense regard de Marlène avant de lui lancer avec désinvolture :

« Allons, Marlène ! Attendez au moins le petit-déjeuner avant de commencer à regretter ! »

« Oh ! Mais je ne regrette pas du tout ! Je vous assure ! Absolument rien ! » s’empressa de répondre la blonde, troublée.

Le commissaire eut un petit rire. Elle tombait toujours dans le panneau.

« …et vous ? Vous en avez, des regrets ? »

Pris au dépourvu, l’assurance de façade de Laurence tomba. Le regard de Marlène lui faisait amèrement regretter sa taquinerie. Elle avait le courage d’assumer ses sentiments, de lui faire confiance, pendant qu’il choisissait encore lâchement la solution de facilité. Il ne pouvait cependant plus reculer, désormais. Aussi, Laurence prit une dernière bouffée pour se donner du courage, puis attira Marlène à lui pour lui donner un baiser passionné.

« Ça répond à votre question ? » demanda-t-il, la voix un peu tremblante.

Sa secrétaire sembla réfléchir quelques secondes puis lui répondit, l’air un peu perdue :

« Heu… Pas vraiment, en fait. »

Le policier rit de bon cœur, battu. Elle l’obligeait toujours à sortir de ses défenses sans même s’en rendre compte. Il fallait le faire, tout de même.

« Non, Marlène », lui dit-il droit dans les yeux, un petit sourire affectueux au coin de la bouche, « je n’ai aucun regret. Enfin, si. Mon seul regret est d’avoir bu autant pour pouvoir prendre mon courage à deux mains. »

Le visage de sa secrétaire s’illumina, mais le tourbillon d’émotions que Laurence ressentit ne lui inspira aucun vers cette fois-ci.


	13. Dérapage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Prompt:](http://harpocraties.tumblr.com/post/146496352054/d%C3%A9rapage-pg-lpmac) _"Laurence se casse la cheville dans des circonstances laissées à l'imagination de l'auteur."_

« C’est ça, Avril, riez. Riez tant que vous le pouvez.

— Attendez, ça s’invente pas, ce genre de truc !

— Si je n’étais pas cloué dans ce fauteuil, je vous aurais déjà fait sortir par la fenêtre.

— Oooh, on est grognon parce qu’on a bobo à sa cheville !

— Fermez-la, Avril !

— Voyez le bon côté des choses : un de vous deux s’en est sorti indemne, au moins.

— Merci de me le rappeler, je lui enverrai une carte d’excuse.

— Ou un nouveau bocal.

— Ha, ha, _ha._ Hilarant.

— Bha, désolé, mais faut avouer que se péter la cheville en dérapant sur un poisson rouge, _c’est_ hilarant !

— Vous pouvez remercier Marlène d’avoir renverser ce bocal, Avril, parce que sinon mes mains seraient déjà autour de votre cou ! »


	14. Chasse gardée

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laurence trouve qu'Euphrasie Maillol s'intéresse d'un peu trop près à Marlène...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce serait peut-être même pas un crackship... En tout cas, j'adorerais voir Euphrasie tenter sa chance avec Marlène tandis que Laurence panique en arrière-plan.

« Je peux savoir ce que vous voulez à ma secrétaire, Docteur Maillol ?

— Rien, nous ne faisions que discuter.

— Vous semblez être devenue soudainement très amicale avec Marlène, ces derniers temps.

— Figurez-vous que je trouve « votre » secrétaire très sympathique.

— Sympathique au point de passer la voir trois fois par jour ?

— Marlène est intéressée par la mode et je lui ai simplement proposé de lui ramener des revues américaines traitant du sujet lors de mon prochain voyage.

— Ma secrétaire est intéressée par les hommes, et _uniquement_ les hommes.

— _(ricanement)_ Dites plutôt que les _hommes_ sont intéressés par elle ! Et puis, ça n’empêche pas d’avoir…d’autres centres d’intérêts, dirons-nous.

— Ne vous approchez pas de Marlène.

— _(sourire narquois)_ Pourquoi ? Votre nom est marqué dessus ? »


	15. In nomine matris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Prompt:](http://harpocraties.tumblr.com/post/146716608564/prompt-marl%C3%A8ne-pr%C3%A9sente-sa-ch%C3%A8re-maman-au) _"Marlène présente "sa chère maman" au commissaire et à Alice (je te laisse imaginer le caractère de la maman)."_

Laurence sut tout de suite, lorsqu’on frappa à la porte de son bureau, qu’il s’agissait d’une femme.

« Entrez. »

Une petite forme enveloppée d’un grand châle se glissa gracieusement dans la pièce. Elle portait un grand chapeau de feutre noir qui, en relevant la tête, entourait son visage d’un halo* sombre. La femme devait avoir dans les soixante-dix ans, peut-être moins. Les rides creusaient un peu son visage sans pour autant gâcher complètement ses traits délicats. Elle avait dû avoir une certaine beauté dans sa jeunesse.

« Commissaire Laurence ?

— Lui-même. »

Laurence serra doucement la main qu’elle lui tendait. Cette femme semblait si délicate, si fragile, que le policier avait peur de lui faire mal.

« Je suis Renata Leroy », sa voix était douce comme du satin, « et je suis venue vous remercier.

— Me remercier ?

— Je suis la mère de Marlène. »

Oh. _Oh._ La nouvelle causa un petit choc à Laurence. Rien ne laissait deviner un quelconque air de famille avec sa secrétaire. L’aura qu’elle dégageait était elle aussi différente : là où Marlène irradiait d’un optimisme énergique, madame Leroy diffusait une sorte de mélancolie et de fragilité. Fasciné, le commissaire la fit asseoir, observant à la dérobée sa grâce. Cette dame avait un petit quelque chose d’aristocratique. Oui, il n’y avait décidemment rien de semblable entre elle et la secrétaire de Swan.

« Je souhaitais vous remercier pour…pour ce que vous avez fait pour Solange.

— Oh, je ne faisais que mon travail, répondit le policier un peu pris au dépourvu.

— Marlène me parle souvent de vous. Elle vous apprécie beaucoup. »

La situation semblait irréelle à Laurence. Cette femme, semblable à une petite colombe, était la _mère_ de Marlène ! Le policier se retrouva interdit, ne sachant que dire, mais fut sauvé par l’arrivée de Marlène et d’Avril.

« Maman ?! Mais qu’est-ce que tu fais là ? »

La secrétaire de Laurence ne laissa pas le temps à sa mère de répondre, la serrant avec joie dans ses bras. Le commissaire fut encore plus frappé par les différences des deux femmes maintenant qu’elles étaient côte à côte. Et il n’était pas le seul : Avril fixait madame Leroy avec stupéfaction.

« Wow, mais…c’est ta mère ?!

— Hé oui ! » répondit Marlène avec une pointe de fierté.

La reporter fit remarquer que les deux femmes ne se ressemblaient pas du tout, au grand dam de Laurence qui lui fit les gros yeux.

« Oh, mais c’est normal ! » dit la blonde. « Maman est ma belle-mère ! »

Alice et Swan poussèrent un « Oh ! » à l’unisson. Ceci expliquait cela. La pendule sonna alors six heures, et Marlène proposa alors à sa mère de la raccompagner. Madame Leroy et sa (belle-)fille quittèrent le commissariat ensemble, sous les regards de la reporter et du policier.

« Marlène est décidément pleine de surprises, dit Laurence.

— Je vous le fais pas dire ! Laurence rencontrant sa future belle-mère, qui l’eût cru ! répliqua Alice avec un sourire narquois. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Le mot "halo" est ici à comprendre au sens religieux du terme.


End file.
